The backlight module is one of the key components of the liquid crystal display. Since the liquid crystal display panel itself does not emit light, the function of the backlight module is to provide a light source having sufficient luminance and uniform distribution so that the liquid crystal display panel can display the image normally. In general, the backlight module can be divided into the side type structure in which the light sources are disposed on the side thereof and the direct type structure in which the light sources are disposed direct under thereof. The side type backlight module is usually used for small and medium size LCD panels, and the direct type backlight module is usually used for larger size LCD panels.
Since the diffuser plate of the direct type backlight module is disposed above the light source, a distance between the light source and the diffuser plate must be maintained for the light mixing so that the light output can be uniform. Therefore, the conventional direct type backlight module will have certain thickness due to the requirement of the light source setting position and the light mixing distance, and it does not conform to the tendency of thinning. Thus, how to reduce the overall thickness of the backlight module and still have a good light mixing effect is the focus of attention of the persons in the field of the art.
The information disclosed in this “BACKGROUND OF THE INVENTION” section is only for enhancement understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art. Furthermore, the information disclosed in this “BACKGROUND OF THE INVENTION” section does not mean that one or more problems to be solved by one or more embodiments of the invention were acknowledged by a person of ordinary skill in the art.